Kingdom Hearts III
by Yugijo
Summary: Rarous was an ordinary boy until he became one of the chosen ones. Now he must master the Keyblade and bring peace to the worlds before he is corupted by the power of darkness.
1. Broken Flight

Kingdom Hearts III

By Yugijo

Chapter One

Broken Flight

There's something there that's always hard to get.  
I want it but it won't let me have it...

Broken Flight

Oh.  
I need you to hold me tight.  
Ooh

I want you to keep me warm.  
My heart can't take what you have to say.  
Oh no.  
There's no light if the darkness prevails.  
Please don't.  
Oh

I want to hold your hand.  
Go.  
My heart is dear.  
My heart is precious.  
You make me feel alive.  
So please don't go.  
Please help me to the light.  
Don't let me fall behind your shadow.  
The day will be clear when I hear you say.  
Please stay another day.  
I can't go on with out you.  
Please hold me tight so I can take flight.  
Don't let me go.  
I'll hold on forever.  
If you say my name.  
Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh...

I keep running to them but I can't get to them.  
My dreams are falling apart I need your help...


	2. The Dawning of a New Keyblade Master

Kingdom Hearts III

By Yugijo

Chapter Two

The Dawning Of A New Keyblade Master

The boy jumped with a start from his napping place. The tree was so comfortable until his dream. His long brown hair almost covered his deep blue eyes. His white shirt had the symbol of a crown on it, and his baggy jeans hung a little low. His panting started to slow down as he lay back down against the tree. The setting sun still produced warmth as the leaves on the trees blew in the wind.  
What a strange dream, the boy thought. It was a dream about a giant key, and a bunch of weird people.

_No matter_, he thought as he started to close his eyes again. The setting sun was just perfect as he fell back to sleep, but he didn't sleep for long. He felt a sharp jab in the ribs. He jumped up and whirled around to find a girl standing before him. Her long brown hair was flat on her red tank top. Her brown eyes glared at him. Her mini skirt was a nice shade of purple.  
"And what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, her eyes burning into his.  
"Hey - come on! I was only taking a nap." He snapped back at her.  
"Did you see the sun setting." She pointed to the sun. "Did you happen to think that I was worried"  
"You were worried about me?!" He pointed a finger at himself then at the girl. "When has that ever happened"  
"Just started today Raroukis." She said, and her eyes started to ease up. She cracked a smile.  
"First off, it's Rarous. Second, you should stop kidding around, Ariki." Rarous said and smiled. He stood up and stepped next to Ariki.  
"So, were are we going?" Ariki asked and let out a light giggle.  
"To Sandstone beach." Rarous said in a whisper.  
"Oh how exciting." Said Ariki. They walked for a while until they started on a dirt road.  
"It's so beautiful." Ariki sighed and leaned on Rarous's shoulder as the sun's last rays disappeared into the darkness.  
"It was pretty." Rarous replied.  
"Let's runaway together." Ariki said in a soft voice.  
"Let's not and say we did." Rarous let out a light chuckle.  
"It would be so nice to find out what's out there. I want to know if there's any other places out there. I want to get off this planet and fly around in space. I want many things Rarous. I want you to come with me someday." Ariki held Rarous's arm tighter.  
"Someday I will go with you, Ariki. But for now, I will stay here." he replied and looked into Ariki's eyes. He moved closer to her lips. He was just about to kiss her when something caught his attention. He turned around and saw a small, black little creature staring at him with bright yellow eyes. It jerked a few times then stopped.  
"What is that thing?" Ariki asked.  
"I don't know." Rarous replied. Then, without warning, it jumped for him. Rarous was so caught off guard that it hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Rarous tried to suck in air but couldn't. He closed his eyes and listened to Ariki's screams. All he could hear was Ariki's screams now. Finally Rarous took in a deep breath of air.  
"Ariki!" He yelled but never heard a reply. When Rarous finally opened his eyes he was lying in an entirely different place. He stood up and looked at where he was. He was standing on a circular platform that looked like it was made of stained glass. The platform had a picture of three heads. The first head was just a black hood over a face. The second was a man with long white hair and a tanned face. The third and last was a red haired guy. His face was familiar, though Rarous couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen the face before. Before Rarous could think of the three faces more a block appeared out of the middle of the platform with something sticking out of the top. Rarous took a step toward it but stopped just as a black cloud appeared out front of him. He stiffened up, ready to fight whatever came out. A black boot stepped from the portal. Then, without warning, an entire man was standing before Rarous, or was it a man, for the person was in a black robe with a black hood concealing their face. The figure hesitated before Rarous.  
_What's he doing_? Rarous thought and stared at the figure coldly.  
"I am not a _he_." The figure said in a feminine voice. Rarous stepped back in shock.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Rarous asked as he tried to shake off his shock.  
"Easy. I am superior to you and am also superior to any human." She said in a swift voice.  
"That's a very strong statement. Are you sure you can defend it?" Rarous asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Go grab that Keyblade over there." The woman said, pointing at the block in the middle of the room. Rarous didn't waist any time. He ran over to the block, jumped up on it and gripped the silver handle of the Keyblade. He pulled on it and it started to slide out to reveal a blue blade. A keychain dangled from the end with a lock on the end of it. He turned around to the girl. She hesitated then lifted her hands and pulled back her hood to reveal long silver hair. Her eyes were covered by a white blindfold. She then slowly started to unzip the cloak. She stopped halfway down her chest.  
"What are you doing?" Rarous asked her. She turned her head to were he was.  
"Making it a fair fight, of course." She smiled then stuck her hand out front of herself. A ball of black appeared around her hand as it started to form a bow. When it was finished she gripped the bow and reached behind herself to grab an arrow. She notched the arrow, then pulled back.  
"Let's start." She said before releasing the arrow. It soared toward Rarous with tremendous speed. Rarous had just enough time to jump over the arrow and charge the girl. He ran toward her, Keyblade raised high. He swung at her with all his might, screaming. Just before the blade hit her she did a back flip and kicked Rarous in the face. He fell to the ground but recovered quickly. He looked around and saw her ready to fire another arrow. Rarous ran forward and slashed at her again. This time he hit her, causing her to step back. Rarous took this moment to hit her again. The girl stumbled back but recovered and kicked Rarous in the knee. Rarous let out a grunt as he knelt. The girl then kicked Rarous in the chin, causing him to do a back flip and land on the ground belly first.  
"Is this all you've got, little Keyblade bearer?" She asked in a mocking voice. Rarous got up quickly and head-butted the girl. A trickle of blood appeared on the girl's forehead. She put a gloved hand on it to stop the bleeding. She scowled and turned her attention back to Rarous.  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Rarous said then lifted his Keyblade. The girl shivered at his remark and backed away.  
"We shall meet again then, little Keyblade wielder." The girl said and with a wave of her hand started to disappear into the dark cloud.  
"Wait! What is your name?" Rarous shouted before she disappeared.  
"It's Xaspirpeh." Without looking back Xaspirpeh disappeared into the darkness, not to be seen again. Rarous sighed and sat down after Xaspirpeh was gone.  
"Man, that kick really hurts." Rarous said and rubbed his chin. He let out another sigh and lied down on his back. His head started to spin and Rarous closed his eyes. His head hurt really badly. Everything around him felt like it was spinning. Rarous let out a loud moan then passed out.

Rarous was in blackness. He was falling into nothing. He could feel nothing. His heart pumped rapidly. He started to panic. Then he heard a voice.  
_Rarous_. A soft but familiar voice.  
Rarous tried to ask who the person was but couldn't.  
_Rarous_. The voice said again. This time Rarous saw a light and started to drift to it.  
"Rarous!" Said the voice strong and clear.  
"Ariki?" Rarous said in a weak voice.  
"Rarous. Oh thank goodness." Ariki said and hugged him. Rarous shook off Ariki then sat up. He was still on the same road as last time.  
"Ariki are you ok? Were did that thing go?" Rarous asked. Ariki stared at him in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"Well, we were walking." He started. "Then a little black creature attacked us and we…" Rarous stopped when his gaze finally met Ariki. She had confusion written all over her face.  
"Rarous, we were walking down the road and you passed out. Its been at least two minutes." She stood up and held out a hand. Rarous grabbed it and she pulled him up.  
"But you sounded scared when I woke up." Rarous pointed out.  
"That's because you scared me." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Rarous started to turn red.  
"Ok then. Let's go home." Rarous said.


	3. Four Stories

Kingdom Hearts III

By Yugijo

Chapter Three

Four Stories

Rarous lay on his bed thinking about Xaspirpeh. His head still hadn't stopped spinning since last night. Nothing seemed to make sense.  
So that thing was a Keyblade. Rarous thought to himself and held out his hand. He felt energy move through him. Then with all his might he used the energy. His hand started to glow white. The light formed the shape of the Keyblade. Within seconds the Keyblade was in his hand. Rarous sat up and cradled the Keyblade.  
And Xaspirpeh called me the Keyblade master. Before Rarous could think more he heard his name being called. He quickly made the Keyblade disappear and went to his window. He looked out it and saw his best friend Axel standing outside. Axel was a little older than Rarous. His red hair was the same as usual and he wore his white T-shirt and his long black jeans. Rarous quickly opened the window.  
"Hey Rarous are you ready for the trip?" he asked.  
"Yah! But wait you have to tell me were you've been all these years." Rarous said and smiled.  
"Sure just get ready. Ariki is already there." Axel said and smiled back to Rarous. After a few minutes Rarous ran down the stairs in his house and opened the door. Axel was waiting for him just across the street. Rarous ran across the street to him.  
"So were have you been?" Rarous asked just as Axel turned around.  
"Ok let me start at the beginning." Axel said and scratched his head. "I left here to go exploring for a new life. After a few weeks of traveling on the road I found this portal"  
"What do you mean?" Rarous asked.  
"It was a portal to another world. Now please don't interrupt me." Axel said.  
"Oh sorry." Rarous apologized then motioned for Axel to continue.  
"Thank you. Now then were was I… Oh yes I was at the portal. Well I wasn't afraid to step into it so I did. But now I regret doing that because I ended up at a place called Hollow Bastion. It was a strange place. I later was discovered by the king. He called himself Ansom. He wanted me to be part of his tests. So I agreed to do their tests. The rest is of no importance what matters is that I am here now." Axel said and smiled to Rarous.  
"But how did you get back and what were these tests?" Rarous asked. He wanted more information but Axel wouldn't say more of the matter.  
"So what's happened while I was gone?" Axel asked. Rarous told Axel about what happened to him and Ariki. Then he told him about the place and Xaspirpeh. Then he showed Axel the Keyblade. Axel sighed after Rarous was done.  
"So the Keyblade has chosen my best friend." Axel stopped on the road and turned to Rarous. "Those things that attacked you are called heartless. They won't leave you alone now that you've been chosen by the Keyblade." Axel turned his gaze to the Keyblade.  
"But why did it choose me?" Rarous asked.  
"Who knows Rarous." Axel shrugged. Rarous made a motion with his hand and the Keyblade disappeared.  
"So what do I do about it?" he asked Axel. Axel said nothing his face was blank. Rarous waited patiently for an answer.  
"Well Rarous. I really don't know what you should do." Axel replied.  
He really has no clue. Rarous thought as he turned to face the road.  
"Well then, I'll just have to face whatever happens to me." Rarous turned to Axel and smiled. Then without warning took off down the road. Axel laughed and started running after him.

Xaspirpeh walked slowly down a dark corridor and pushed open a door. She walked up to a man dressed in a rob like hers but it was white. She bowed to him as he turned his attention to her.  
"You have done well Xaspirpeh." the man said and put a hand on her shoulder as she started to rise.  
"Thank you my master." she said as she shuddered at his gesture.  
"Now do you have what I asked for?" the cloaked figure asked. His grip tightened on her shoulder.  
"Yes I do." Xaspirpeh held up her hand and opened her palm to reveal a small vile.  
"Yes." the cloaked figure said in a dark voice as he snatched the vile from Xaspirpeh's hand. He released his grip on her shoulder. Xaspirpeh rubbed her shoulder.  
"I have been watching the boy master." she said. Her master tucked the vile into his pocket then turned his attention back to Xaspirpeh.  
"What have you discovered?" he asked.  
"You know a guy named Axel?" she asked. Her master nodded. "Well it would seem that he and a few of the other guys from Organization XII have survived"  
"That's impossible! They were all destroyed by Sora!" Xaspirpeh's master said in a rage.  
"Apparently they were never killed." Xaspirpeh said.  
"That's ok." her master said in a calm voice. He took out the vile again and stared at it. "We still have the advantage." with his last words he walked past Xaspirpeh and through the door she entered. Xaspirpeh stood in the room for a few seconds before exiting the room.

Sora sat on the beach of Destiny Island staring at the water. He thought of all the things that had happened to him over the years, but Sora thought mostly about Kingdom Hearts. He just couldn't stop thinking that there was more to Kingdom Hearts than light and darkness. "Sora." said a soft voice. Sora turned around and saw Kairi standing in the darkness wrapped in a blanket.  
"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked.  
"Sora… I've been thinking about Kingdom Hearts." Kairi said as she sat down on the sand next to him.  
"I know." Sora said with a sigh.  
"You to?" she said with surprise.  
"It's like we can't get away from it." said another voice. Sora and Kairi turned around and saw Riku leaning up against a tree.  
"Riku…" Kairi whispered.  
"Riku what's the matter?" Sora asked.  
"I sense that there's another Keyblade master." said Riku.  
"What!?!" Sora shouted.  
"Sora keep your voice down!" Kairi said covering Sora's mouth.  
"Keep your voices down! You don't want the heartless to hear us!" Riku snapped.  
"Oh. Sorry" Sora said in a hush voice.  
"So what about this new Keyblade master?" Kairi asked.  
"This one is not like you and me Sora." Riku started "He's sort of different"  
"How different?" Sora asked Riku as he stood up.  
"I don't know… But I have this feeling." Riku said as he looked out into the water.  
"So lets get going." Sora said as he put his arms around Riku and Kairi's neck.  
"Umm… Sora." Kairi said as she pulled away from Sora's grip.  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"We don't have a ship." she pointed out.  
"Aw man…." Sora moaned.  
"Yah but I know who can help us." Riku said in a sly voice.  
"Oh-Yah." Sora started to cheer up "Who then Mr. Smarty pants"  
"Him." Riku said and stepped away so Kairi and Sora could see who was standing behind Riku. Sora and Kairi let out a gasp as they saw who was behind Riku.

Leon sat up on the top of Hollow Bastions tower starring out at the once beautiful city. He let out a sharp and painful sigh as tears followed down his cheeks. Painful memories rushed through his mind as he saw his love floating it the clouds. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall from his eyes. He took sharp breaths to try and calm himself down.  
"Leon?" said a voice from behind him. Leon turned around and saw Aerith standing behind him.  
"Oh… Aerith." Leon stammered. He wiped his eyes but they were still wet.  
"Leon…" Aerith said as she sat down next to him.  
"I'm… Ok… I… I just have… Something in my eye." he hiccupped. Aerith took his hand and had him put his head on her shoulder.  
"My hands there small I know but their not yours they are my own and I am never broken." she sang softly as Leon began to cry softly on her shoulder.  
"I am never broken….. Gods eyes… Gods eyes.." Leon sang softly with Aerith as his tears began to slowly stop.  
"Aerith when will I ever see her again?" he whispered into Aerith's ear. Aerith kissed Leon on the lips lightly, "Very soon Leon." she whispered and held him tightly.

Axel raced down the road to the beach. Just a few inches from his back was Rarous. Axel ran onto the busy pier. Rarous following him as well. Axel slid to the side as he pulled out a hover board. He jumped onto it and took off. "Oh is that how you want to play?" Rarous said as he stopped. He hit his shoes together and began to rise. Rarous took off down the pier avoiding getting hit. Rarous pulled up just behind Axel. Axel turned his head to look and saw Rarous behind him.  
"Nice! Hover blades, but can you handle this." Axel said as he grinded a near by bench.  
"Just watch!" Rarous shouted and jumped up onto the pier's guard rail and started to grind it. Axel turned his board around and saw Rarous grinding the rail. He let out a laugh just before he hit a bench and crashed onto the ground.  
"Ha! You cant even pay attention to were your going!" Rarous said just before he fell into the ocean down bellow. Axel got up and ran to the rail to see Rarous hit the water.  
"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Axel said to himself. He took off his shirt, socks, and shoes before diving in to help Rarous. By the time he got Rarous to shore the sun was setting.  
"Promise me one thing." Rarous said to Axel.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Keep your shirt on next time." Rarous said and pointed up to the pier were girls were looking at the two of them. Axel let out a laugh as they headed back to the pier to get his stuff.  
"You know I was always the ladies man." Axel said to Rarous after he put his shirt back on.  
"Hey. We missed the meeting today." Rarous said to Axel.  
"No you didn't." Ariki said as she ran onto the pier with two others.  
"Wait!?! What!?!" Rarous said in a confused voice.  
"Its just starting." she said pointing out to the ocean just as a fire work went off.  
"Surprise!" they all shouted to Rarous.  
"You guys." Rarous said and hugged each one of them then sat down to watch the fire works.


	4. Bad Memories

Kingdom Hearts III

By Yugijo

Chapter Four

Bad Memories

Cloud walked through the streets of Hollow Bastion. The streets always got quiet just before it rained. Then with out warning the rain started. It started at as a drizzle then it lightly started to rain before the rain came down in buckets. Not even caring Cloud still walked the streets. It was peaceful until his cell phone started to ring.  
"What now?" Cloud said as he held the phone in his hand to look at who was calling. For some reason there was no name or number. Afraid of who it could be Cloud waited a while before answering.  
"Hello." Cloud said in a weary tone.  
"Hey Cloud!" Said a very familiar voice.  
"Reno!" Cloud said in an irritated voice. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me"  
"Yah whatever… but I think we might have an offer you can't refuse." Reno said smoothly.  
"Not interested." Cloud said before he hung up.  
"Yah… well Rufus said you say that." Reno said from behind Cloud. Cloud quickly tuned around drawing his sword and swinging it at Reno. Reno dogged it and kicked Clouds sword out of his hand.  
"Rufus said you'd do that too." Reno said and held out a card to Cloud.  
"What's this?" Cloud asked taking the card from Reno.  
"It's our number. Call us if your interested." Reno said before walking past Cloud. When Reno was out of sight Cloud crumbled up the piece of paper and picked up his sword.  
"I'll never help you again." Cloud whispered and walked down the streets again.

Rarous sat on his bed thinking about the stuff that's happened to him. He thought mostly about Xaspirpeh and what Axel said. He stood up and looked out the window from his room. The sky was clear and pure. Then it slowly and quietly started to rain. The sky turned dark and thunder started in the distance.  
"Rain?" Rarous said in a puzzled voice.  
"Rain rain go away…" Rarous turned around and saw a guy standing out back of him. He wore the same outfit as Xaspirpeh.  
"Who are you?" Rarous asked getting ready for an attack.  
"Name's Demyx." He said pulling back his hood to reveal short brown hair.  
"Did Xaspirpeh send you?" Rarous asked.  
"Who are you talking about?" Demyx said walking over to Rarous's bed.  
"So who sent you?" Rarous asked.  
"No. No. No dear Rarous. I think the question is were is Axel?" Demyx asked. Rarous shivered as he said Axel's name.  
"What's it to you?" Rarous asked.  
"Well… He's been a bad boy, and now he must be punished." Demyx said in a sly voice giving off a light chuckle.  
"Well your not getting any information!" Rarous shouted charging Demyx. Demyx sidestepped Rarous and kicked him in the back.  
"Oh so sorry." Demyx said in a cool tone.  
"I won't give up!" Rarous moaned as light formed around his hand. Then with a burst of light he held the Keyblade.  
"No not that thing!" Demyx said shaking all over.  
"Here I come!" Rarous said and ran after Demyx. Demyx was able to dodge his attack again.  
"See yah latter." Demyx said and walked through a portal.  
"Come back you coward!" Rarous yelled just as the portal disappeared. Gasping for air Rarous sat on his bed. Just then he heard screams and crashes. Rarous rushed to his window and saw the small black creatures again. Rarous quickly rushed outside to help anyone in need. As he dashed across the street he got a glimpse of Axel fighting with two circular objects in his hands. Rarous ran towards Axel ready to fight the black creatures. He took aim and hit one right out back of Axel. The creature turned to dust and disappeared.  
"Good job!" Axel said turning around.  
"What are these things?" Rarous asked as he hit another one.  
"There called heartless. Their dangerous so when you see one you better kill it." Axel shouted throwing one of his rings at a heartless. It hit one in the head and then returned to his hand.  
"And were did you get those?" Rarous jumped over a heartless and cut it in half.  
"You know here and there." Axel replied as he slashed at three of the heartless. Rarous threw his Keyblade at a near by heartless hitting it in the stomach. Rarous ran and recovered the Keyblade just barely dodging a heartless. Rarous and Axel were back to back as the heartless closed in on them.  
"You ready?" Axes asked Rarous. Rarous replied with a nod. Axel Linked on arm with Rarous and swung him around in circles. Rarous slashed at the heartless with his Keyblade killing each and everyone of them. Black dust flew everywhere from the heartless causing Axel and Jin to stop.  
"What's happening?" Rarous asked as he shielded his eyes from the back dust.  
"I don't know!" Axel shouted as a heavy wind blew at them. Then it stopped but the black dust was now swirling around them like a twister. The wind started up again but this time it was stronger than ever causing Rarous and Axel to float up in the air.  
"Rarous grab my hand!" Axel shouted as they spun around in circles. Rarous stretched out his hand to grab Axel's. Their finger tips just touching each others but before they could get a grip the wind pulled them apart. Rarous was flung into a wall and Axel crashed into a parked car. The car buckled in as Axel crashed into its side. Then without warning the car exploded.  
"Axel!" Rarous shouted as he tried to stand.  
"Lock and load baby!" Came a voice from above Rarous. He looked and dogged just in time as red lasers hit were he was just sitting.  
"Please don't move and it wont be painful." Came a voice from behind Rarous. He turned around and was hit with a tremendous force. Rarous went flying and was just about to hit a wall when out of no where's someone caught him in their arms. Rarous took a look and saw the silver hair of Xaspirpeh. She put him down on the ground before taking out her bow.  
"Are you ok?" She asked him while stringing one of her arrows.  
"Yah…I think so." Rarous answered her.  
"Good." Xaspirpeh said and shot her arrow.  
"Who are those people?" Rarous asked.  
"Their nobodies from Organization XII" She said quickly and pointed to a man in an outfit like hers. He had an Eye patch on his left eye and a scar on his right cheek. His hair was tied in a pony tail.  
"That one is Xigbar." She quickly pointed to another strange man. "That one with the staffs is Xaldin." and finally she pointed to a boy probably a little older than Rarous.  
"And that one is Zexion." She then stood up and held her hand out front of herself. As she did this six strange creatures appeared out front of her.  
"Attack!" Xaspirpeh shouted and all six of the creatures sped toward Zexion.  
"Fool." Zexion said under his breath and shot shuriken from out of no where's. Two of the creatures were able to doge the shuriken.  
"I got it!" Shouted Xigbar as he shot down the last two things.  
"You fool!" Axel shouted from out back of Xigbar. Axel then jabbed his weapon into Xigbar's back. Xigbar let out a scream of pain before disappearing into a portal. Axel watched as he left. His cloths were torn and smudged and he let out a sigh as Xaldin and Zexion vanished. Axel then started his decent from the top of the building.  
"Axel!" Rarous shouted as he ran to were Axel was. Axel put his hands on his knees and took in a few deep breaths. He looked up at Rarous and smiled.  
"We did good." Axel said and stood to his full height. He looked at his torn shirt and ripped the remains off revealing lots of cuts all over his body.  
"You really took a beating." Rarous whispered.  
"Its because he was careless." Xaspirpeh said walking up to them. Axel tensed at her presence.  
"I was wondering who sent those nobodies." He said as he forced a light chuckle, but never let his eyes off of her.  
"Hello Axel." Xaspirpeh said not even letting out a smile.  
"Hello Xaspirpeh." Axel said back to her. She turned around and opened up a portal. Before she walked in she turned her head around.  
"I'll remember what you did to me." She said coldly before she stepped threw the portal.  
"I'm sorry." Axel said as he bowed his head in shame. A tear trickled down his cheek.  
"Axel do you know Xaspirpeh?" Rarous asked Axel as he walked him to his house.  
"Yes." Axel said in a soft voice. "She was my fiancé"  
"What!?!" Rarous shouted in surprise.  
"Yah… Me and her were engaged." Axel started. "I met her while I was in Hollow Bastion. I thought she was cute so I bumped into her on purpose. She said her name was Sapphire and greeted me warmly. Soon after she invited me to her house. It was warm and cozy inside. She told me to sit down. We sat on the couch and talked some more. All I could think about was her crystal blue eyes staring at me. Then after we"  
"You made out!" Rarous shouted in surprised. Axel blushed and turned around.  
"Yah-well you could… sort of say that." Axel said and faced Rarous again ready to continue the story, but was interrupted by Rarous.  
"So then you got engaged and she turned into a weird person like those other freaks." Before Rarous could apologize he was punched in the face by Axel's fist. Rarous fell to the ground with a loud crash.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Rarous asked as he rubbed his cheek.  
"Don't you ever judge her by them ever again!" Axel shouted. His face was now pure red and his eyes burned with fire. For a second Rarous thought that Axel's hair was on fire.  
"Ok I'm sorry. No need to get huffy." Rarous said and stood up.  
'Let me show you something." Axel said in a calm voice. He closed his eyes and stood were he was for a while. Then his body started to glow white. It got brighter and brighter until Rarous couldn't see Axel anymore. When Rarous looked Axel had on a suit just like Xaspirpeh and the other three guys.  
"Your one of them?" Rarous asked in a soft but scared voice.  
"Yes Rarous I'm sort of one of them." He replied.  
"What do you mean by sort of?" Rarous asked backing away slowly.  
"I don't act like them. That's what I mean Rarous." Axel sighed and turned around in shame.  
"Axel were still friends." Rarous said and put a hand on his shoulder. Axel turned around and gave Rarous a hug.  
"Thanks for being my friend Rarous. Without you I would be like them." Axel cried softly as they hugged.  
"Yah but what about Ariki?" Rarous asked as he pulled away from Axel.  
"Oh. She's already on the gummy ship." Axel said and pointed down the street to a big black gummy ship.  
"You have a ship." Rarous said in surprise.  
"Yah and we have to leave right now." Axel said just as the ground shook. Axel grabbed Rarous by the arm and dragged him to the ship.  
"Axel let me go!" Rarous shouted but Axel just kept dragging him to the ship until they were onboard.  
"Ariki close the hatch!" Axel shouted as he climbed into the cockpit.  
"Ay! Ay! Captain!" Ariki saluted as she pressed a button on the control panel. The hatch closed and the ship rumbled.  
"Fasten your seat belts!" Axel shouted and strapped himself in. Ariki and Rarous did the same just as another rumble struck.  
"Blast off!" Axel shouted as the ship began to lift off the ground. Rarous looked down at the ground and saw it break way into nothing.  
"Axel were not going to make it!" Ariki shouted as she looked at a monitor.  
"Oh yes we are!" Axel shouted back and pushed a square white button on his seat. The ship sped up and Rarous felt the ship the ship blast away from a tremendous force. Then the force vanished and Rarous unbuckled his belt. Before he new it there was a loud explosion and he was thrown agents the control panel. He saw white and black flashes before everything went black.


End file.
